


i got you(and you got me)

by bexgempisces



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Team as Family, Yoyo and daisy have a heart to heart, and Jemma at the end, but before skimmons went to space, it’s really cute, it’s the Yoyo/Quake makeup fic!, mackelena are a beautiful couple who deserved better, makeup sessions, the team are besties and family, the team just wanna help each other, they also watch odaat, this beautiful little family, tiny bit of angst but it’s resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgempisces/pseuds/bexgempisces
Summary: Elena definitely thinks she’s hallucinating when she hears it.“I’m sorry.” Daisy repeats.—the post season 5 Daisy and Elena make up fic plus some team as family moments
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Jemma Simmons, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	i got you(and you got me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I love Daisy and Elena like literally I love the dynamic between them in season 4 and I personally think they’re besties and season 5 ruined it for a while so this is what I believe happened. 
> 
> Also! There’s some team family stuff because I love that dynamic but it’s just Mack and Daisy and Jemma and Elena and it’s really cute and I love it. 
> 
> I tried to write Elena but it might be OOC I don’t know we didn’t get enough of her in canon to really know. And yes they do watch Harry Potter in Spanish but I’ve watched it in Spanish and it’s so cute so I threw it in.
> 
> And yeah, I know Donnie Gill is a random throw in but technically it’s true, Daisy still had to kill him and he was a powered HYDRA controlled teen just like Ruby, the parallel was right there and Daisy and Yoyo could relate a little more. 
> 
> As always, any and all comments and criticism are greatly appreciated so let me know what you thought! -bex x

Elena definitely thinks she’s hallucinating when she hears it. 

“I’m sorry.” Daisy repeats, her voice is broken and raspy. She’s bedraggled and there are dark shadows under her eyes. She looks skinnier, (yet again, Elena remarks, she was the only one who saw Daisy when she left after Lincoln died, it was a lot like this), tired and worn out. Nothing like Quake or the Destroyer of Worlds. 

She also thinks she’s hallucinating because it’s four in the morning and she’d just wanted a glass of water before returning to bed. She hadn’t expected anyone in the kitchen. 

But Daisy’s small form was curled up on the couch in the common room attached to the kitchen and now she was apologising. 

“Daisy?” She asks, moving to the couch. She sits a little away from Daisy and it hurts, they were close before all this, but recently the air between them felt thick with anger and guilt and a whole host of emotions Elena isn’t sure she understands. 

“I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did. I definitely shouldn’t have gone after you the way I did after what happened with Ruby and the fight in the hall. Yoyo, I’m so sorry.” Daisy’s crying by now, thick glistening tears that roll down her cheeks in fat streams. Elena’s heart breaks a little at that. 

“I’m sorry too, you didn’t deserve what I said to you, especially after what happened with Fitz,” she doesn’t miss the way Daisy flinches at his name. They’ve been avoiding it, Jemma and Daisy were taking a team to space in three months to find him, but it’s clear that Daisy is only going to help Jemma. “And you definitely didn’t deserve the way we went against you so I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said what I said, I was just so angry.” 

“I know,” Daisy sighs. “I know you didn’t mean it and it hurt a lot but I get it. Everyone was just...angry. But we should have listened to you, I should have listened to someone instead of rushing off to save Coulson, I’m sorry.” Daisy’s moved closer to Elena, unconsciously picking at her fingernails. She must have been doing that a lot, the nails are bitten and frayed. 

“I’m sorry about Coulson, Daisy. I know how much he meant to you. I never wanted him dead I swear, just after seeing my future self...it seemed the only way to stop that future.” Elena said softly, sliding her metal arms around Daisy’s waist in what she hopes is a comforting manner. It must be because Daisy leans into the hug and puts her head on Elena’s shoulder. 

“I don’t even know how to feel about that. I just...I don’t know how to deal with him being gone. I don’t know what I’m going to do when May calls and I have to go bury him. I keep hoping for a miracle but we had it already, he got those extra years after TAHITI and I’m really glad he did otherwise we wouldn’t be here. But I know you didn’t want him dead Yoyo, I know you don’t wish that on anyone. The greater good is a horrible, fucked up thing and we have to do horrible, fucked up things to achieve it. But I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did, especially after your arms with Ruby. I understand now why you did it but I’m still sorry for what I said.” Her speech is mumbled against her shoulder but Elena still hears and feels the truth behind it. They were finally mending this crack in the foundations and she was just happy to have her friend back.

“It’s okay, mija. I forgive you, okay? Stop beating yourself up about it, what’s done is done.” 

“I forgive you too. You know, I don’t even know why I went so hard on you, I killed a kid too. Donnie Gill, he was my first. He had ice powers and HYDRA had brainwashed him and I had to kill him to save Simmons and the team. So I get it, Yoyo and I’m sorry. It weighs heavy on the mind but it gets easier.” 

The weight of Ruby’s death had been weighing on her mind, she still saw the blood and heard Daisy’s shout when she closed her eyes, saw Hale’s eyes mirror that same brokenness she saw in her aunts when her uncle was murdered. But with the others, it felt a little easier to breathe, like one day, she would be okay. They all would be. 

“So, I heard the new season of One Day at a Time is out. You wanna watch it like old times?” Daisy tentatively asks, pulling back from where she was cuddled against Elena. 

“I can’t believe you even have to ask, Margarita.” 

“Do you and Mack have like a nickname trade off? I swear you two are constantly coming up with new ones for me.” Daisy giggled, the first laugh Elena has heard from her in a long time. 

“Turtle man has his talents. You should hear what he calls me in the bedroom.”

“Gross, Elena. I so did not need to know that.” Daisy grimaces, her eyebrows furrowed in disgust. “But we’re good? You and me, I mean?” 

“Yeah, Daisy. I got you.” 

“You so did not just say that.” 

“What’s going on in here?” Mack’s sleepy rasp asks from behind them. They clearly hadn’t heard him coming in their familiar banter. 

“Your girlfriend and I had a heart to heart and now we’re watching ODAAT. You wanna join?” Daisy curls further into Elena’s side, draping a blanket over the top of them. 

“Of course, I love that show.” Mack smiles, sliding into Elena’s other side and putting an arm around her. 

They set the show up and an episode and a half later, Daisy is asleep. 

“So you two worked your stuff out?” Mack asks her, his tone hushed so not to disturb the for once, peacefully sleeping Daisy. 

“Yeah, we’re good now. I’m worried about her though, I haven’t really seen like this since Lincoln.” Elena confesses. 

“Well, she’s got us this time. And we’ve got three months of bonding before she goes gallivanting in space with Simmons, who we will also be checking in on. We’re all gonna be okay, Yoyo. I love you, now get some sleep.” Mack’s serious tone fades to tiredness and as he finishes his eyes slide shut and he falls asleep too, his arm cradling her shoulder, with Daisy’s head on her lap. 

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t realise you were all here.” Jemma says from the doorway, turning to leave but Elena calls her back. No way is she letting any of them go through all this alone. 

“Come on, Simmons. It’ll be like a sleepover. You ever watched Harry Potter in Spanish? It’s a magical experience.” Jemma curls up on the end of the couch, intertwined with Daisy’s body in a way that looks practiced, the two have probably been sleeping like that since Fitz died, Elena realises. 

The end credits of Harry Potter play as the four teammates sleep, bodies entwined and twisted together. Blankets are strewn across them and Mack is definitely going to wake up with a crick in his neck, but they couldn’t feel more at peace. 

They were going to okay, they had each other. 


End file.
